


By the Water of Aeluin

by amyfortuna



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Romantic Fluff, Sensation Play, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: Andreth and Aegnor spend a late summer evening by and in the water of Tarn Aeluin.





	By the Water of Aeluin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Talullah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/gifts).



The waters of Tarn Aeluin shivered in the late summer sun under the gentle breezes that brushed across the hills of Dorthonion. It was early evening, and the sun was on her way down. Beneath a spreading tree near the lakeshore, Aegnor lay with Andreth tucked up against him, and they took no note of the time, for they had been trading kisses and caresses, albeit fully clothed, for half the afternoon. The hills were safe, and life was fair, and they were both beautiful and in love. 

Andreth drew back with a sudden laugh, sitting halfway up, passing a caressing hand down Aegnor's chest as she did so. "It grows late," she said. "Will your brother not wonder where you are?" 

Aegnor shook his head, smiling. "Will not _your_ brother wonder where you are?" 

"He knows I am with you," Andreth answered. "So he has no fears for me." 

"Perhaps he should be afraid," Aegnor said with a secretive grin, "for I am very dangerous, you know." 

Andreth laughed as Aegnor stretched lazily, and dropped back down again to stroke his hair. "Purring kitten! Yes, very dangerous!" She continued to stroke him, petting his hair, his face, then down to his chest, covered only in a light tunic, and so down to his hips and thighs. 

He made a noise halfway between a purr and a growl, and moved restlessly under her hands. "Andreth," he breathed. "You stir my blood. I desire you so."

"I should hope so," Andreth said, "for I desire you too. Feel how my heart beats!" She brought one of his hands to her breast. "Touch me, I beg of you! Kisses are not enough, not any longer." 

For a moment he yielded, pressing close and stroking her, running his hand down her side to the curve of her hip, letting his other hand trail across her breasts, hearing her gasp as his fingers passed over her hardened nipple. 

Then he drew back, taking in a deep breath that came out as a sigh, and settled his arms around her waist as though putting aside something he desired very much. "We cannot go too far, Andreth." His voice suddenly sounded like it carried all his years. "If you were one of my people, we could wed here and now, and no one would look askance. But your people have their own right customs, and I will not see you disgraced in their eyes."

"I don't care about disgrace," Andreth said, but sighed as she did. "I care about you." 

He smiled. "I know." Aegnor kissed her neck briefly, and Andreth relaxed back against him. "Look, the sun sets in flame." The last of the light shone on his face, and Andreth shivered a little, caught by some fear that she could not put to words.

They watched together as the sun went down, listening to the night-birds singing as one by one the stars came out. It was well past the dinner hour now but Andreth did not care, though she was hungry. She had a feeling of needing to seize the moment before it was lost forever. 

"Come into the water with me," she said, looking up at Aegnor's face, and at his smile slowly standing up. She extended a hand to help him up, just by reflex, and he looked at it, and then with a loving quirk of his lips took her hand, though he did not use it for support as he stood. 

Andreth shed her outer garments and pulled her hair from its fastenings, leaving on her shift and underskirt, and threw her dress over a rock just beyond the reach of the waves on the sandy beach of the lake. Without looking back, she ran into the water, still warm from the sun, until she was chest-high in the lake, then turned, catching a glimpse of Aegnor taking off his clothes and striding into the water himself. He swam nude like all Elves did, and she hid a smile behind her hand at the sight of him. 

Under the light of the stars alone, he shone, his grey eyes bright with memory, his skin golden brown, his hair shining gold and rippling like a flame back from his high forehead. Andreth felt once again like she was looking at one of the gods themselves in all their splendour. He was well-muscled, lean, taller than most of her people, his thighs magnificent, and what lay between them -- Andreth darted her eyes to look and then blushing looked away -- glorious enough to set her heart racing. 

To distract herself, she plunged deeper into the lake, eventually turning onto her back, her hair loose from its bindings floating free about her, spreading out into the water like the hair of Uinen herself. She extended her arms and legs, allowing herself to drift, staring up at the stars. 

Aegnor appeared beside her after a few minutes. He gathered her up in his arms, leaving her hair trailing in the water. She wrapped her arms about his neck and pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips, then another to his chin. The water seemed to have freed Aegnor's heart from its cares, and he laughed down at her, eyes shining. 

"There's a star caught in your hair, my love," he whispered against her mouth. "You've entangled it in your tresses, and you'll pull it down from the heavens to live with you forever after." 

He laid a kiss against her brow, and she laughed. "My star," she breathed. "My bright flame."


End file.
